Blue Pond
by Lola93091
Summary: One trip to a magical pond leaves Belle feeling...different.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello OUAT fans! There are so many good Belle/Rumple fics out there that are written in such a way that makes you twist. I have typed a few stories so far and this is an interesting way to get better at writing. Please read, enjoy and review oh and of course can't wait for Season 2!**

…

Pulling up the bottom of her dress, Belle carefully placed her feet on each stepping stone as she made her way over to a small pond. The moonlight illuminated the vast garden and Belle set her eyes on the lightning bugs that flew all around.

Brightly colored fish swam calmly in the pond and light green frogs hopped lily to lily. It was nights like these that made her forget all the chores she had to do at the castle. Nights like these made her smile and gave her a clear mind. After spending a few months with him he had agreed to let her roam the gardens as long as she doesn't visit _this_ pond.

_You can go anywhere you like, dearie…however...I warn you, do not be tempted to taste the waters of Blue Pond_

Belle remembered word for word but looked at the pond with awe. It was the most beautiful pond she had ever set her eyes on. Bright red roses surrounded the small stone wall. It was set up against a hill so clear water ran down mixed stones and the soothing sound made her exhale with ease.

Sitting on her side, with one hand she swiped the water with her fingers. The fishes nipped lightly at her fingers as she dipped her fingers into the sparkling water. All of a sudden she heard a high pitched 'croak' sound and as she looked around the pond to see where it was coming from a bright blue frog jumped onto a lily pad right beneath her eyes.

"Hello there"

The small frog spoke with a voice similar to a little girl.

Her eyes opened wide from surprise and instantly replied to the little frog.

"Oh, hello"

"You are the most beautiful woman to have laid eyes on this magical pond…what is your name?"

Belle hesitated, she knew that Rumplestiltskin would be mad at her for disobeying but something told her to answer. How would he find out anyway?

"Belle, my name is Belle"

"Oh! And what a pretty pretty name that is… since you are the first to be seen here I must ask you…are you in love with someone?"

Belle brought a hand to her cheek and thought back to the castle and Rumplestiltskin. It has been a few months now and they were getting along much better. The memory of him offering her a rose made her blush and she couldn't help but feel a strange fluttering sensation in her stomach everytime she thought about it. She knew he loved her but he never did anything else to express it. The day she kissed him was the only day they have ever shared something so physical and she constantly wished that they could do it again.

"Is that what you want Belle?"

She shook from her thoughts as the little blue frog questioned her.

"You know…you know what I want?"

"Of course! I can hear all your wishes"

"Oh…okay…well…um"

"If that is what you truly want all you have to do is take a small sip from this pond"

"What will it do to me?"

"You must not worry Belle, no harm will find its way to you…with one sip you will get your wish"

At this moment she couldn't help but push away the little conscience on her shoulder telling her to walk away and never mention this to him.

The water began to glow brightly with swirls of purple and blue blending together. It looked as if crystals were being mixed by some force and her hands plunged into the pond to feel for them. She felt her body move to bend down and make herself become level with the frog.

"Fear not Belle…I assure you...only good will happen…drink…drink…"

The little frog's voice carried such kindness in it…just like the fairies that passed across the lands. There was nothing malicious about any of it so Belle lowered her lips to cupped palms and tipped the water into her mouth.

"Just one sip…one sip"

Droplets of the mystical water ran down her chin as she brought her hands back onto the stone. Grabbing onto her stomach she began to feel something turn. She felt much different than before and was beginning to worry that the frog had tricked her into drinking poison.

"You will be alright…it will pass…soon you will feel greather than ever before"

Within minutes, Belle felt the discomfort vanish and stood to her full height. Her right hand reached up to her head to pull her hair out of its braid. Using both hands she ran her fingers through it feeling free.

"Oh…oh my…why do I feel this way?"

Belle turned around to ask the little frog but she was nowhere in the pond. All of a sudden the strings in the front of her bodice were beginning to bother her so she unlaced them in a hurry. Once the strings were undone, the front of the dress dropped low to reveal some cleavage.

Yes…the water made her feel something indeed.

A light breeze blew across her body and she brought her hands down her neck and onto her chest. She never felt this good before…she felt amazing. Looking ahead, she saw a glow coming from one of the large windows. He was probably there…spinning in the main room.

Oh the very thought of him made her feel something else. His name made her legs twist and a moan escaped her throat as her right hand brushed her thigh. She felt extremely daring tonight.

The green grass felt like velvet underneath her feet as she removed her shoes.

_Oh goodness this feels nice_

Letting her head fall back she wanted to feel the breeze again. Her long brain hair whipped lightly across her face and with her hand she brushed it all back. Taking one last look at the window from afar, she felt a certain heat ignite inside her body.

Yes…she was going to get another kiss tonight

….

**A Short introduction chapter, the next will be oh so sexy **


	2. Chapter 2

After walking her way through the maze-like garden, Belle finally found herself at the front entrance. Pushing against one door, it opened easily letting her step onto the stone floors of the castle.

The door closed by itself and she continued to walk through the halls. Finally, she reached the door she has been waiting to open.

He sat at the spinning wheel with his back turned towards her.

"Ah, there you are dearie…how was your trip to the gardens?"

Belle was finding it harder to keep her moans from slipping out so she paused before answering.

"Ohh…very good I suppose"

As his hands continued their usual work he said to her, "I will need a few things from the village…"

He listed a few items but Belle was not able to pick up any of the names since the only thing that she could hear is her own heart. And oh did it beat madly.

"Belle…Belle did you hear me?" he asked lightly. Rumpelstiltskin turned to the side to look at her. She was a sight to take in. He was at a loss of words as his eyes locked on to her state of dress. The strings in the front were left hanging and soft cleavage showing. Her face was flushed and deep brown hair tousled around her bare shoulders.

A seductive grin appeared on her face knowing that he was under her control now.

"Belle…what have you done?" his eyebrows knit in confusion and his voiced was filled with concern.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently as she took a few steps closer.

By now he was fully facing her where he sat next to the wheel. He suddenly began to think about the pond. Before he could ask her she cut him off.

"Do you…do you want me?" she asked him while brushing her hair with her fingers.

His breath got caught in his throat and he was beginning to feel uncomfortable under her lusty gaze.

"Belle…"

"You know…you never gave me another kiss…and it doesn't have to be on my lips"

She certainly held power this evening and he was beginning to worry. However, he couldn't help but feel aroused at the sight of his beauty practically filled with want.

The closer she stepped towards him the more he found himself pushing back.

"It has been months…and I just want to thank you…for everything you have done" Leaning down, Belle moved her lips over his neck and she could hear the light gasps that escaped his mouth.

Placing both hands on her shoulders he tried to push her away.

"Belle…you must wake up…I warned you about the pond"

His voice was deep; she knew he wanted this just as much as she did. The more he pushed the more she pushed forward and she brought her lips to his right ear.

"I'm so sorry…but…"

She placed a wet kiss right below his ear and continued in a whisper.

"I can't stop thinking about you…I want you"

He was trying so desperately to escape her but her seduction was incredibly powerful. Sure he could use magic to fully stop everything but it would be a waste.

"Belle…you don't know what you are doing my dear…you don't want me…you don't want this"

Dropping both hands onto his knees she faced him directly

"Long ago you told me you weren't a man…"

She stared deep into his large eyes and loved the way they deepened in color as she got closer. She was growing bolder by the moment and before he could say anything she cupped the front of his pants.

"Well I want to show you just how much of a man you really are"

His eyes were wide from shock and he stood up to push her back. She stumbled just a bit and could see a drop of sweat slipping down his forehead from the veil of her own hair.

He didn't know what to say so he tried to cover it all up.

"Goodnight Belle" he forced out.

She couldn't believe it…Rumpelstiltskin was going to leave her standing there. Placing some hair behind her ear she smiled, knowing that the night isn't over just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Rumpelstiltskin retreated to his room as fast as he could. He needed to get away and far away from the lust-possessed Belle. Normally this sort of magic wears off by the next day so he hoped that she would be able to control herself til morning. For hours he sat by his own fireplace, trying hard to forget everything that just happened.

_Well I want to show you just how much of a man you really are_

Her damn voice repeated in his mind over and over. The way she touched him made him shift in his seat a couple times before throwing a small glass into the fire.

"I told her not to!" he yelled deeply.

Throwing his hands up, his voice took on a more menacing gleeful tone.

"And what does she do…she betrays me! If she were normal she would not want me!"

He was beyond furious, and he was now fighting two people…Belle and the demonic man within him.

His fists clutched and he threw a few other decorations on the floor. His hair covered his face as he went about the room breaking things out of rage. A thin sheet of sweat covered his entire face by the time he was done.

His temper tantrums only lasted a few minutes before his whole body felt weak. The anger subsided as he began to feel utterly tired. He looked over at his large door to make sure it was still closed.

"She…she does not want me…" he whispered to himself before making his way over to his bed. Sitting at the edge, he bent over to remove his shoes. His long fingers made their way to the vest which was unlaced and thrown on to the floor. He was left with his oversized poet sleeve shirt and pants. His temper used up so much of his energy that he couldn't bring himself to remove either of them. Lying back against the pillows he adjusted his legs straight out and closed his eyelids so that darkness would take him.

…

The night was indeed still fresh and Belle wasn't going to take no for an answer. Walking over to the massive wooden table, she reached over to a small bowl to pick up a small peach. Feeling the smooth skin in her hand made her grin as she looked over at the stairs.

The stone steps were cold and if she didn't have this much power she would probably yell but this heat inside her was pushing her on and she couldn't feel the cold anymore.

It was taking a lot longer than she expected so Belle began to skip some of the steps while pulling her skirt up around her waist. Collapsing on one of the narrow steps, Belle sat down to remove the under skirt. It was making it much more difficult to carry on so in one swift movement she tore at it once and threw it down the steps. The dress now clung to her thighs and she felt there was something else she could get rid of. Her lips curved upwards as she brought both hands to her thighs and hooked her underwear with both thumbs. Tugging it down, with one foot she flicked it down the stone steps to join the skirt below.

Feeling much lighter than before, Belle got up on her bare feet to continue walking up. After a few narrow steps she finally made it into a dark hallway. Small torches lit the wall down and she knew exactly where his room was.

She was eager to reach the door so her pace quickened. Two large doors appeared before her eyes and she gripped the handle lightly to prevent any noise.

Much to her surprise, the handle went all the way down and a small _click_ could be heard as the door opened.

The room was huge and the fireplace was still lit. With all the windows covered, she was thankful that there was at least a nice fire that would help her see as she walked in. The room was a mess and as she looked on the ground by the fireplace, pieces of glass covered the ground.

_What a fool…he must be angry with me…_

Her head turned towards the bed as she was able to make out the form that was fast asleep. The man she's been looking for was now in front of her. His stomach moved slowly as he breathed lightly. He looked peaceful and she took the moment to watch him.

Moving to stand right beside him, her skin started to burn and her heart began to beat faster. She felt the power take hold of her once again and she gripped the peach in her hand a little tighter.

Suddenly, his eyelids raised and he shook himself wide awake at the sight of her. She wanted to shut him up before he could get angry with her so she picked up her dress high enough to show she was completely bare underneath and got onto the bed to straddle his waist.

There were no other words that could describe how he felt at that moment. As much as he wanted to throw her out of the room he never thought that he would ever see her like this. She had settled her bare bottom on his waist and he couldn't help but close his eyes and relish the feeling. Although his pants were still on he could feel the intense heat coming from her at his crotch.

"I know…" Belle began as she brought the peach up to her lips to take a bite.

"You want this…me…" the juices from the peach spilled from her mouth as they made their way down her chin.

The firelight lit up her body so sensually that he felt his control slipping by the second. She looked like the most beautiful woman in the world and he had her on top of him.

Bringing the peach to his lips, he opened slowly to welcome the fruit into his mouth. Taking just a small piece he chewed it slowly as he kept his gaze locked on her. Her tongue snaked its way out onto her bottom lip to lick up the droplets and he moaned at the action.

"Belle…" he breathed out as he wanted to tell her to leave. She brought a finger to his lips.

"Hushhhhhhh..."

He placed placed both of his hands onto her legs to try and push her off of him but that only made it worse. She pushed forward, grinding against him and his eyes winced from the pleasure.

"If you want me to leave…I won't…please let me stay…let me show you…" she said while moving her head down to his neck. She took in his musky smell and began to kiss the side of his neck as if it were his very own lips. Using her tongue she tasted the salty sweat that must have settled there when he woke up. Her hands reached the bottom of his shirt and the minute they slipped under, his body jerked from the invasion. He gripped her hands but this power that she acquired gave her surprising strength. Curling her hands from his clutch she pushed both of his arms over his head.

Belle looked at his eyes and noticed how much darker they have gotten. They weren't completely black like that of a demon but dark enough to notice the lust behind them.

To him, her eyes remained the same except with her lids lowered, which showed something primal.

Leaning back down she pushed his shirt up to place open mouthed kisses all across his bare chest. He was breathing out of his mouth now and his chest was moving up and down faster. Letting his head fall back on the pillow, he gave her access to his chin which she finally reached to suck at it slowly.

"Belle…oh belle" he moaned out softly as he closed his eyes once more to feel everything. Her face drifted back down his chest and she raised herself to place her fingers at the strings of his leather pants. Everything gentle about her disappeared as she pulled at the strings violently, tearing them out of the holes. She could feel the bulge as she tore at the very last string and she moaned loudly when his naked member sprang out. His eyes opened in shock and stared up at her to see what she was going to do. He didn't want her to regret doing this.

"Belle stop…you don't want to…not with" before he could finish she wrapped a hand around his shaft and massaged it. He couldn't stop the moan that made his way up his throat and bit his tongue. Letting it go she leaned forward to kiss at his chest before sinking down to lower her mouth close to his erection. Before he could even blink she took him into her mouth and used her tongue to make circles under his thickened member. He gritted his teeth as deep growls made their way to Belle's ears. With both cheeks flexing inward, she sucked on him hard in a very slow speed. His hips jerked upwards a few times as she continued.

She could feel him pulse inside her mouth and the head was beginning to grow bigger as her hands glided over the inside of his thighs.

In his head, he was hoping that she would let go before he came right there. Suddenly she stopped and he opened his eyes to look at her. Her lips looked much larger than before and a beautiful deep pink color filled her luscious pout. Her appearance was enough to send him over the edge. Using her knees, Belle crawled back up to settle herself directly over his saliva covered member.

Throwing her head back she let out a long moan at the feel of it. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't keep his arms down so he reached up to loosen the bodice causing Belle to snap back up. She wanted to push him back but instantly saw that he only wanted to join her. His fingers shook with need and he found himself tearing at the piece of clothing hard enough to rip if off. She was now left wearing her thin blue dress without anything else. He could make out her entire body through it and thought it would do her much better to keep it on. To have her bare naked would undo him within a second so he refused to pull it off.

With his right hand, he slid it around her thigh and dove under to tease her. She was practically panting from the feel of his fingers rubbing against her clit. Her sounds made him forget about the consequences of kissing her so he pulled her hair and swung her mouth to his. He took her tongue into his mouth and sucked on her tongue greedily wanting to permanently keep the taste of her in his memory. They both moaned hungrily and Belle rocked on top of him as he continued his assault. Finding a spot to rub harder she tore her lips from his releasing a pop sound. She threw her face onto his neck and tried hard to breathe. He grinned knowing how much he was winding her up.

His fingers definitely had a mind of their own and Belle wanted to keep him from taking control so she pushed his hand away and grabbed his manhood to impale herself deeply. She yelled out, the large room echoing the sound. It was as if he got punched and rumpelstiltskin was not able to make any sort of sound.

"Oooooo…ooohh gods…oooooo" she mewled in pleasure as she felt her whole entire being engulf him. There was only a bit of pain that lasted for no more than a few seconds as her power was propelling her body. He gripped the sheets in both hands as she rocked him against the bed. Her thighs were clinging strong around him as she began to ride him violently. Her sweat covered chest made her breasts glow so pleasantly and he had to close his eyes to steady himself.

"I want you…to feel all…oooh god…to feel all of you…" she panted

Her hands massaged her own thighs as she rode him hard and she pulled the skirt up high to show him what she was doing. Letting the skirt fall back around them she pushed forward enough to hear him grunt. Taking advantage of his open mouth she closed her lips around his. Using one hand he cupped her ass to rock her faster and the other was laced around her neck to pull her deeper into him.

His breathing was coming out in hot pants now and her constant moans and pleads were making him crazy.

Getting up to stand on her knees, he slid out of her instantly from the slickness and she scoot down to take him in her mouth again. She sucked him off as much as she could and looked up to see him stare at her like a monster.

She might be powerful tonight but he always had magic and just now he wanted to make her beg this time. Pulling her forward he turned to settle himself behind her with one arm to prop her waist up. He lifted the dress up enough to see her naked behind and angled himself to plunge deeper into her.

She shrieked and held onto the bed to brace herself against his thrusts. He felt bigger and her mouth was rubbing against the pillow, drenching it. It was getting easier and easier for him to slide in and out but her insides were squeezing him tighter as if it didn't want to let him go.

His grip on her hips was bruising but she could feel nothing.

The fabric brushing against her nipples was only adding to everything and soon she was panting harder.

The bed shook with their rough love making and he knew she was going to finish soon.

"I'm almost…oohh…oohh…don't stop!" her eyes shut tightly as he pushed her hips up higher to ram into a few more times. If this was his monstrous side, she would have to admit that she rather enjoyed it too damn much.

With one last push he slumped over and her body lied flat on his bed unconscious.

After taking a few minutes to control his breathing he moved her hair to the side.

"Belle…Belle are you alright?"

…..

He was on his side staring at her face as she was still lying on her stomach. It has been an hour and she was still asleep.

_My lovely Belle…what have we done?_

Remembering the kisses they shared he panicked and held up his arm to see that his skin remained scaly. He was confused, normally he would have turned back into his human form but something about their kisses this time made it so that he stayed the same.

Seeing movement at the corner of his eye he turned to see her head turn. Her eyes opened slowly to look at him.

"Hello…"

He wasn't sure if the power she had earlier wore off so he didn't know what to say. He began to worry about what she would do when she realized their state of dress.

"Hello…are you alright?"

He saw a small smile appear on her face as she remembered everything that happened in this bed. She blushed deeply and answered him.

"Yes…better…actually"

"You…you remember?"

"Of course I remember…I knew what I was doing…whatever power I had it didn't take over you know"

"So…you…you uh" he began to stutter in a whisper.

"Yes…I wanted you…and still want you"

He looked at her in shock with a brow raised. She let out a light laugh.

"No…well not now…I'm still sore"

He grinned at her words and she moved to lay her head on his chest.

"Whatever you thought before…Rumpelstiltskin…I still love you…and I will never stop wanting you"

He kissed her forehead and lifted her chin with a finger to take her lips again. She moved her hand to caress his face and moaned.

"I can say the same to my dear…and my how I want you again"

It was her turn to look shocked.

Belle felt her thighs sore still but his hunger made her ready for another round.

….

**First off, want to say thanks to those who added this story as a favorite I appreciate reviews and hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


End file.
